


bury my love

by micksgotkicks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pining, Secret Relationship, canon compliant up to the end of s4, i tried writing porn but it turned into angst yikes sorry folks, there's a lot of mention of sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micksgotkicks/pseuds/micksgotkicks
Summary: Keith didn’t trust Lotor as far as he could throw him (which admittedly wasn’t that far). At least, that’s what he told the others. And it wasn’t a lie, per say.





	bury my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Altamiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altamiya/gifts).



> keitor playlist i made to get myself into a writing mood can be found [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/micky-has-a-fez/playlist/5ibS2Ojw2E4vBJuk2UAXY7)
> 
> title and lyrics taken from moondust by jaymes young

_lookin at you like a star_

_from the place the world forgot_

~

Keith couldn’t tell you how it all started. Lotor was the enemy after all; he was the one Keith had been so intent on finding up until so very recently that it didn’t make any sense. But suddenly, in a stroke of incredible luck on Keith’s part and impeccable timing on Lotor’s, everything changed. While Keith had been shuffling the deck, Lotor came along and simply tossed out the cards. And just like that he wasn’t the enemy anymore.

Not to say they trusted Lotor, by any means. Shiro and Allura were fairly neutral on the matter, while Lance, Pidge, and Coran were more on the skeptical side. Hunk was being cautiously optimistic.

And that, of course, left Keith.

Keith didn’t trust Lotor as far as he could throw him (which admittedly wasn’t that far). At least, that’s what he told the others. And it wasn’t a lie, per say. He definitely didn’t trust every charming word that rolled off of Lotor’s tongue, nor would he trust leaving him completely unsupervised in the Castle of Lions for more than a tick.

However, Keith did trust Lotor not to stab him in the back when they were in bed. He trusted Lotor to keep whatever was going on between them a secret. And naturally he trusted that Lotor would always leave him completely and absolutely ravished.

Half the time they wouldn’t even make it to bed, let alone their respective rooms. The castle was big enough though and they had yet to be caught. By now Keith had lost count of how many times he’d yanked Lotor into a secluded alcove and sank to his knees.

When they did make it back to one of their rooms, it was rough and passionate and so many things Keith would never admit out loud. Other times though, they were so exhausted they could barely stand. They ran solely on the adrenaline from their latest mission and were out cold as soon as it was over.

It wasn’t just sex, however. If it was, Keith might’ve had an easier time confiding in his teammates. No, it was everything that happened before and after (and even in between).

They’d spar often, both physically and verbally. It was pleasant and shockingly easy becoming friends, if you could call it that. It wasn’t as though Keith was used to having a friend, and Lotor was still kept under close watch (rightfully so). The two of them had gravitated toward each other so effortlessly they hadn’t even noticed. The sex was just a motivator.

Keith and Lotor were an odd pair at first glance, but they had discovered this truth was only surface deep. Casual small-talk had quickly evolved into the struggles of being the “half-breed” everyone seemed to think was so taboo.

And there existed the problem. It had crept up on Keith so suddenly, he’d kicked himself for not taking notice sooner. He was falling in love with Lotor.

Perhaps it had started when Lotor had first found out about Keith’s Galra heritage. It wasn’t something he advertised, but when Lotor had asked if he could get a look at Keith’s blade, he hadn’t been able to say no.

“Your mother’s Galra,” Lotor had said, studying the weapon with a fixed gaze. It had been the first time Keith had noticed how long Lotor’s fingers really were, running up and down the edges of the blade with care, and he’d had to will down the blush threatening his cheeks.

“How’d you know that was from my mother?” Keith had retorted, but the knife was simply handed back to him without another word.

That night he had received a message, on honest to god paper of all things, outside his door. It had the Galra symbols of his blade on it with the word “mother” written just below. They’d started sleeping together not a week later.

It could have been after their first mission alone together, over a few phoebs ago. He and Lotor had been sitting in the cockpit of Lotor’s ship, catching their breath after a particularly narrow escape.

“You’re bleeding.” Lotor had been staring at him, a concern in his voice that Keith had never heard before. He had been used to the withdrawn but diplomatic facade put on for the rest of the Team Voltron or the rough, suggestive libertine when they were in the bedroom. It had been a softer, quieter side of the Galra prince Keith hadn’t been used to.

Keith had insisted he was alright, but Lotor was nothing if not persistent. He’d cleaned and bandaged the cut on Keith’s forehead with steady hands while the ex-paladin had tried desperately to keep his pulse from shooting through the roof.

Maybe it had been all those nights on the observation deck, their knees barely touching as they told each other stories that made Keith’s stomach cramp from laughter.

Or maybe it had been everything. Little-by-little, piece-by-piece, like all the stars coming together to make the brilliant night sky. Every mission, every brush of hands, every time they’d fallen asleep together, out of breath and satisfied.

The truth was Keith would trade the sex away for everything else. He’d give up the enemies-turned-friends-with-benefits to just have Lotor, no murderous father and fear of duplicity attached. It was mortifying, and even a bit concerning, how natural the thought felt. And for a man who was sure to betray them, if not now then eventually. It was inevitable as all things with Lotor seemed to be.

If they weren’t immersed in a galactic war with the fate of the universe at stake, things could be different. Things could be better. But that wasn’t the world they lived in.

Rather then sitting in his quarters, staring at the ceiling and pointedly not thinking about Lotor, Keith decided to do just the opposite.

It wasn’t long after that he found himself with his back pressed to the bed, two purple forearms of a certain ex-prince framing his head. Lotor had opened the door and let Keith in without question, like he always did.

His stomach didn’t feel as tight now that Lotor was above him, holding him, touching him. Keith reached up and grasped Lotor’s hair between his fingers, following the strands upward until he was practically digging into his scalp.

Lotor let out a guttural moan before biting his way down Keith’s neck.

“Fuck, Lotor,” Keith murmured as Lotor reached an especially sensitive spot just above his collarbone, no doubt leaving a mark on his pale skin.

Lotor drew back just enough so he was level with Keith’s ear, breath warm and tantalizing. “I believe that’s where we’re heading, yes.” His voice was absolutely dripping sex and it made Keith’s toes curl.

“That’s a terrible line.” Keith barely managed to get the words out before another strangled moan escaped his lips.

“I don’t see you complaining.”

This man was going to be the death of him, Keith was sure. This incredibly handsome, frustratingly kind, son of a tyrant was doing everything in his power to make Keith fall hopelessly in love with him, without even trying. And the worst part of it all? It had worked.

Keith gripped Lotor’s hair even tighter, as if the stinging, satisfying pain could somehow convey all the emotions tearing him apart from the inside. He wished he could tell him, wished he didn’t have to let go, wished he wasn’t leaving in the morning for another mission he might not return from. Instead, Keith pulled Lotor back down so their lips met in a harsh kiss.

~

_and there's nothing that I can do_

_except bury my love for you_

**Author's Note:**

> i really REALLY just meant to write some sexy sparring i swear! i'd love to do a version of this from lotor’s perspective so we can see him pining cuz he ABSOLUTELY IS
> 
> also i know the blade thing isn't canon (it was actually a headcanon of mine a loooooong time ago) i just needed a reason for keith to ogle lotor's hands
> 
> kudos are appreciated and comments could just possibly be the key to unlocking voltron (who knows? i won't if you guys don't comment ;)


End file.
